parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Thomas 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 2
Here is part two of Star Thomas 64 for Nintendo 64. Cast * Thomas as Fox McCloud (Both the main heroes) * James as Falco Lombardi (Both vain) * Percy as Slippy Toad (Both green) * Edward as Peppy Hare (Peppy Hare's voice suits Edward) * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Rob 64 * Arthur as Bill Grey * Molly as Katt Monroe (Katt Monroe's voice suits Molly) * Ten Cents (from TUGS) as James McCloud * Spencer as Wolf O'Donnell (Spencer was a real villain in HOTR) * Duncan as Leon Powalski (Both stubborn) * Diesel as Pigma Dengar (Both scary) * George as Andrew Oikonny (Andrew Oikonny's voice suits George) * The Spiteful Break Van as the Attack Carrier * Diesel 10 as Granga (Grange's voice suits Diesel 10) * Mr. Glen Douglas as Meteo Crusher Pilot * Bulgy as Area 6 Commander (Area 6 Commander's voice suits Bulgy) * Smudger as Caiman (Caiman's voice suits Smudger) * Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Sarumarine * Zorran (from TUGS) as Shogun * D261 as the Forever Train Engineer * The Devil Diesel (a fan-made Thomas character) as Vulcain * The Chinese Dragon as Spyborg/Goras * Emily as Krystal (Both beautiful) * Murdoch as Tricky (Both big and strong) * Oliver as Beltino Toad (Both Western) * Sir Topham Hatt as General Pepper * Hector as Panther Caroso (Panther Caroso's voice suits Hector) * Mavis as Aparpoid Queen (Mavis was a real villain in Season 3) * Rusty as Prince Tricky * Detective Grub (from Rayman the TV Series) as General Scales (Both mean) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Andross (Both evil and scary) * Toby as Old Slippy Toad * Rosie as Amanda (Both pink) Transcript * (the heroes arrive at the Asteroid Field) * Sir Topham Hatt: Impressive, Thomas. Now watch out for enemies in the Asteroid Field. * Thomas: I won't let you down, Sir. * Casey Jr: Good luck! (at the Asteroid Field, Thomas, James, Percy, and Edward come face to face with enemies in the Field) * Percy: Things are starting to heat up! * Edward: Quit drinking around, Percy! * Thomas: We're heading into the Asteroids. (the next battle begins as the engines fight their way through while shooting enemies to win even more by breaking rocks apart) * Edward: Don't mess up that R-Wing! (Thomas obeys) It's quiet. Too quiet. Be careful! It's a trap! Use bombs wisely. (the heroes battle their way through the field) * Percy: Here comes a big one! (the heroes battle through the field past the worms) Whoa! Can we make it? * Edward: Use the brake! And use the boosts to get through! * Casey Jr: Location confirmed. Sending supplies. * James: Watch out, Thomas! (the ships attack Edward, who is careless, but gets saved by Thomas, who kills the ships) * Edward: They're on me, I'm just careless. Edward: Thanks, Thomas. The enemy's behind. (Thomas shoots the enemies from behind) Do a barrel roll! * James: I guess it's your turn to be thankful. (The battle rages on as the heroes pull through by destroying apart and winning more points) * Percy: You want a piece of me?! Come on! (fires at the ship) Take that! Hold A to charge your laser. (Thomas obeys) * Edward: You can also lock onto enemies this way. Never give up. Trust you instincts (the battle rages as the heroes go through) Just shoot it, Thomas. (Thomas obeys) * Glen Douglas: I cannot allow you to go any further. (Thomas and Glen Douglas spring their lightsabers to life and begin a furious battle when James, Edward, and Percy battle through, until Glen Douglas's head gets cut off) * Thomas: All air craft report in. * Percy: I'm fine, I'm fine! * Edward: I saw my life flash before my eyes! * James: Ah, you're getting better, Thomas. (the heroes escape back home) Category:UbiSoftFan94